


Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - Truths

by Samstown4077



Series: Whouffaldi [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Set after Death in Heaven, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the Tardis vanishes in Death in Heaven. Alternate Ending. Clara comes home and the Tardis appears in her living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ложь и правда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181241) by [Lyrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene/pseuds/Lyrene)



> I am still grieving, and I can’t accept the end they have given us so far, so I wrote the one I will accept till Christmas arrives. Set directly after the Tardis vanishes.  
> English is not my native, sorry for any mistakes, and thanks for reading it anyway.

Clara went home. To her apartment. Empty. Silent. Grief hung all over the place.

She couldn’t even remember how she came home, her feet just had carried her into her living room and after twenty minutes of staring into thin air it was like coming back out of a coma.

Blinking she looked around, tried to find an evidence that she only had been dreaming. That everything was not that bad after all.

She listened. Nothing. No, nothing was okay. Everything was still shattered.

Danny was dead and the Doctor gone. She had lied to them both. To the men she loved.

Why?

She couldn’t tell why. It was maybe better that way. For him. Not for her. She would cope. Surly. One day.

She only realised that she was crying when drops ran over her chin, to fall to the ground. Her knees hit the ground hard, but the pain was welcome. It distracted her from the pain in her heart for at least a second.

What to do now? Without the Doctor? Without her friend? Her best friend. The man she really loved. For over 2000 years.

 

Why had he lied to her? He couldn’t find an answer, while he looked down onto the still damaged console. There was still some blood from banging his fists against the metall two weeks earlier.

Now what? What to do? Without a companion? Without a home? No Gallifrey. No Clara. His friend. His dearest friend. The woman he loved.

He didn’t remember to set the Tardis up for a course, he only found back out of his grieving slumber when he heard the wheezing and the bang fade away. He had landed. Somewhere.

Irritated he looked up to the core. Then to the door.  


The blue box had materialized while she was still kneeling on the ground, crying her eyes out. The shock helped her to stop the flood of salty tears. Her face red, her nose running and her eyes deep red, she looked at the door, waiting for something. Unsure what.

The Doctor slowly walked up to the door, and opened it.

“Clara?” he stared down at her. A mess, only a shadow of herself. Why was she crying?

She knew, her legs wouldn’t carry her, so she stayed down on the floor. Looking up to him. Why wasn’t he on Gallifrey? Reading in his eyes, red from crying. She knew then.

The Doctor looked around, listened into the dead silent of the apartment, looked to the wilted flowers, which still stood on the counter, aside from the condolences cards. He knew then.

She swallowed, trying to smile what ended in an grimace of sadness. They had both lied to each other.

No Danny.

No Gallifrey.

And no them.

The door of the Tardis fell shut behind him, when he took a step closer, inhaling deep, to wrestle down the tears that started to cover his eyes.

He went down to his knees in front of her, his head tilted, his lips slightly trembling. “I lied,” he breathed, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Smiling at her before some tears ran down his cheek. “About Gallifrey.”

She rose one hand to his cheek and brushed his tears away, he leaned into her touch. “I lied too. Danny is dead.

  
She leaned forward and their forehead touched. The Doctors eyes fell shut, when his fingers entangled in her hair around her ear. “I can’t…” it was merely audible.

Clara waited for a few moments, hoping he would repeat himself, but he didn’t so she broke away a few inches and looked at him. “You can’t?” 

“I can’t travel without you anymore. I don’t want to travel without you,” his face betrayed how shocked he was by his admission. Yet, it was the one time he didn’t lie.

Clara blinked, unsure what to answer. “Do you want me to come with you?”

He glanced down her hand, trying to find out what he wanted. “I need to find Gallifrey. I could do with a _friend_ by my side. With you.”

She knew he wouldn’t say anything, if she would decline. His intention was not to push her, make her come with him because he wanted. He only would take her, if she would do it because she wanted. Closing her eyes, she leaned against him. There was nothing left in her ordinary life. Nothing she valued anymore. What was an ordinary life in comparison to all in time and space? And yet. She wanted to say yes, but to cast off old habits is never easy.

“Come back tomorrow,” she whispers and is unaware of how close their lips are.

He can feel it and lingers there, breathing out a “why?” between knowing and fearing.

Her finger cup his cheek, closing the gap between them. It is an innocent kiss, made in fear of a no tomorrow, in a haste but he does not back off, and purses his lips to kiss her back. For both of them it is the most painful kiss they have ever shared.

“Because maybe, tomorrow, I say yes.”

 

([gifcredit](http://themagicofvenice.tumblr.com/post/102180715488))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it - if so ---> Kudos? ---> Comment?


End file.
